Our Unorthodox Love!
by Be Obscene
Summary: A Scary Movie 4 Fanfic. Holly Hale, is near sighted young school teacher who discovers she is the obsession of an unlikely student. LEMONS and all that jazz! Sexual content that some may find inappropriate!


**Taken from Scary Movie 4. Holly Hale, who was a parody of the blind girl from "The village", is a school teacher at the one room school house who becomes the obsession of a young schoolgirl who really likes milking cows. Think of her as a short Kristen Stewart type, only less annoying and Holly Hale of course was potrayed by Carmen Electra. Expect some very sexual situations and craziness!**

At the end of a long day, Catherine was sweeping the classroom floor with a broom nearly bigger than her; she was a fairly short girl for her age which grew a problem when trying to be taken seriously. Then again it was difficult for any woman to be taken seriously in 1897. Catherine was very pale, had light brown hair. She tried to make herself stand out, though she was a pretty girl she had second hand dresses that were quite faded so nobody took notice; except for Holly Hale. Holly Hale was Catherine's young teacher and the most beautiful woman in the village. Catherine thought she looked so sweet with her curly, reddish brown hair and blue eyes; that wasn't all Catherine liked about her though. Holly was a rather curvy and well proportioned lass, she had what her descendants would call "Junk in the trunk" and she certainly had a bit more than most in the village.

Several women were concerned with her flaunting around the community like some devious, promiscuous heathen. She showed very little skin since it was not proper for women to wear short skirts or revealing outfits; Holly wore just as long of dresses as anyone else, it had to have been her large bosoms, the men took much attention away from their wives because of them.

Catherine was especially fond of Miss Hale's derriere and bosoms, she would spend hours daydreaming about them; it was her dark secret, no one else knew of her depraved mind. To her family she was just an ordinary, innocent, simple minded girl who didn't like to think about other women or draw naked breasts and keep them in a box under her bed.

Big Butt Burlesque was her favourite, she wished she could run away with them one day if their show ever came by the humble village. She would some times feel up her own perky breasts, but they weren't very big to satisfy her cravings, she wanted to feel large milk bags in her small hands, she wanted to bury her face into large pillows. She knew that there must be something wrong with her, young girls don't think about such things. Pick flowers, flirt with boys and young gentlemen, those were common things and what she was thinking about would be considered blasphemous to her elders. If her parents were to ever find out they would most certainly put a beating to her. It was bad enough that she snuck off to pleasure herself in the barn while milking cows, fondling their udders.

"I think that is quite good, Catherine", said Miss Hale as she gathered her lesson books. "If you don't have to run off yet, would you mind helping me stack these books on this high shelf?"

Catherine looked up from her sweeping and gave her an innocent schoolgirl smile. She did not want to leave her side, not only because she had an infatuation with her but also because she was near sighted and could use the help. The entire bookcase might come down on her.

"Not at all, Miss. I will be right over."

She had to use a step stool to stack the books, Miss Hale had no trouble at all, she was much taller and didn't have to reach. Catherine loved how tall she was, she towered over her with so much beauty; she would much like to climb her one of these days.

She was admiring the blue dress she had on all day, she might have even drooled a little during class like a doofus. With any luck she would have a chance to look up the dress if her bountiful teacher had to use the step stool; she grinned at that thought. Miss Hale never caught on to her student's admiration towards her, she thought it must be nothing more than looking up to her as a role model.

"You have been quiet for the past two weeks, Catherine. Is there anything the matter?"

"No, Miss. I am quite fine."

"You do not have to stay here with me day after day. I am sure you find it boring."

"Oh, not at all. I love spending time with you."

"Really?", Miss Hale asked, a little dis-trot. "I love spending time with you as well, it is quite nice having a helper."

"Can I ask you something, Miss?"

"Certainly, Catherine. Go ahead."

"Why haven't you married?"

She was taken off guard by this, sure she had thought about pursuing a man in the village, but had always put it off thinking that she would not have the time; the fact that a student asked her such a personal question about her romantic life, how little there was was another thing.

"Well, my dear student, it is quite hard to find available men."

"But, you have been asked by many men in the village including my own oldest brother."

She laughed a little at the young girl. It was true, especially during harvest festivals she was brought flowers and fancy goods by promising young men, even someone's grande hog.

"well, it is hard to find the proper suitor. I am young it is no concern of mine and it should be no concern of yours", said Miss Hale brushing her hand over the girl's face.

Catherine had chills, she felt goosebumps.

Once they were done with the books, the teacher was ready to call it a day and head home but Catherine had other ideas. She had a burning desire, she had to make some sort of move to see how her beloved teacher would respond.

"Miss, there is something on my mind."

"Okay, just give me a second to sit down."

She sat her derriere down just as Catherine walked up to her with a large book close to her chest. Before Miss Hale could object, her small pupil was sitting in her lap and getting comfortable, she thought it was rather strange but thought it was adorable just how little the girl was. Catherine happily opened the large book she was holding, it was about weddings and marriages.

"Do you maybe worry that you are not ready?"

"You're mind is on marriage? You are far too young. I mean it is fine to fantasize about."

Catherine began to touch her hand, stroking it gently, her teacher didn't seem to mind this pass.

"But do you think you will be ready? I mean, has your lips ever touched another?"

Though she tried to ask this innocently, Miss Hale was starting to become wise to what she was getting at.

"Catherine?"

Catherine was now facing her, only inches away.

"You're such a beautiful woman, Holly, don't you want to be ready?"

She wanted to correct the girl for calling her by her first name but she was beginning to feel light headed, sick even.

"You want me to kiss you?"

"For practice. You can pretend I'm a proper suitor."

Hale cringed her nose.

"Young lady, that would be very inappropriate! We could both get into serious trouble!"

"No one is here but you and I and no one has to know. It is practising after all."

She started to squirm, she had half a mind to lift the girl off her and set her down but she found herself intrigued by her offer, she never had a problem with Catherine before.

"You're sure that you do not have some desire to kiss me?"

"Heavens no, not to say that it would be unpleasant."

"Alright, we shall have a kissing lesson. Since you are unlikely to have as much experience, I shouldn't embarrass myself."

She prepared herself, going as far as fixing her hair, Catherine enjoyed watching her becoming vulnerable. Once she was finally ready the two slowly engaged in lip locking. Catherine had to do her best and pretend she wasn't enjoying it, that was the hard part, the hardest was controlling herself from not copping a feel of one of the large breasts in front of her. She would have to make do with her teacher's soft lips, a thought crossed her mind about sticking her tongue in her mouth but she didn't want to spoil the kiss she was doing such a good job. Her eyes were closed for what seemed like an eternity but were only just a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see how she was doing. Miss Hale looked as if she was really getting into it, Catherine was glad, though her teacher may never advance any further but at least she had this one moment with her to savour. Eventually they had to break the kiss for some air, a trickle of saliva connected to both their lips fell to Catherine's chin as they parted.

"How was that?", asked Miss Hale, a little overwhelmed by the magic of her first kiss.

Catherine was at a loss for words, she had never experienced this sensation before and wasn't sure how to act.

"That was lovely. Do you wish to continue?", asked Catherine, who was not going to wait for an answer, she puckered her lips up ready to pounce her.

Miss Hale quickly avoided her and sat her down on the chair as she stood up.

"I think that was good. Maybe we could try again tomorrow. But we need to keep this between us. If anyone was to find out we could be stoned to death or ran out of town."

"Don't worry Miss Hale", said Catherine flashing her eyelashes as she showed off a smile. "This will be our little secret."

**A bit naughty. Expect the next chapter to get a bit naughtier ;).**


End file.
